1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4,5-diphenylpyrrole-2-carboxamide derivatives, to their preparation and to their therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Art
4,5-Diphenylpyrrole-2-carboxamide derivatives with affinity for the cannabinoid CB1 receptors have been described in patent application WO 2006/024 777.
Novel 4,5-diphenylpyrrole-2-carboxamide derivatives hearing a particular substituent on the pyrrole nitrogen have now been found, which have antagonist properties on the central and/or peripheral cannabinoid CB1 receptors.